


A Quarter Mile (Revamped)

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Diana gp, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Illegal Activities, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kara Danvers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raised by the streets and brought up with street racing, it was in Kara's blood. As an omega, Kara always had something to prove. On and off the streets. And it was the best life she could ever ask for. That is, until her crew is murdered in cold blood...leaving her behind to take the fall.Now, years later Kara finds herself working side by side with an Alpha to get revenge on those that did her wrong...for a price. More than either of them bargained for.





	1. I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the video game, "The Crew".
> 
> Diana GP, don't like? I don't care...don't read it.

****

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_"Attention all units!there's a code six on the main highway, reckless driver just took down the police tower! I need some back up, I don't know how long I can keep up!", the cop cried frantically into his CB Radio._

_"Roger that, Officer", a female voice came back,"Back up is coming in eight minutes, hang tight! What type of vehicle is it,officer?"_

_"A Porsche 918 RSR,and boy is this asshole a fast one!"_

_"Roger that!"_

_Kara chuckled to herself and eased her beautiful exotic car into fifth gear, and managing to just narrowly avoid an 18 wheeler. Kara checked her rear mirror and saw the beat up state car lagging behind, desperately trying to keep up. _

_And the black smoke coming from the exhaust pipe couldn't be all that good either. Kara smiled and focused on the road ahead of her, thinking of a better plan to get the hell out of Central City. _

_After she destroyed the entire blacklist and inadvertently lead the cops right to all of the racers was not part of her and her Uncle Non's plan,but neither of them knew their wing man; Mike was an undercover cop._

_Kara was upset—no she was _ _pissed. _

_They trusted Mike with everything—but Kara was pushed out of her ill-timed musings when two black SUV's were coming straight at her going high speeds. Police SUVs that were built for ramming racers like her off the road._

_Kara jerked her car closer to the highway rail, barely scraping it as the two police vehicles zoomed past her ,their attempts to ram her off the road failing._

_The wind those two heavily armored trucks carried made Kara lose control of the car temporarily, but she quickly down shifted to slow the Porsche down to gain more traction. Suddenly her car was forced into another car. Kara swore and looked to see who the hell hit her,and saw that it was two state trooper corvettes on either side of her and more coming up behind her and fast._

_"Well, I guess backup is here", Kara mumbled to herself, frowning._

_Kara put the car back into fourth gear and began to floor it. If the cops thought that those corvettes were going to catch this Porsche then obviously they had no idea what was coming next. Unexpectedly the music in her car cut off as her cell phone rang._

_Kara pressed the blue button on her steering wheel, “Hey, Uncle Non, listen... I'm a little busy right now. Make it quick, okay?”_

_Non chuckled, “When you lose those cops in Central City...we need to regroup. Sending you the coordinates now. Drive fast, and don't look back.”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara Zor-El sat handcuffed to the metal table in front of her. The interrogation room that the federal Agents forced her in was dark and it was cold. The FBI Agents who picked her up from prison didn’t tell her what it was that they wanted or where they were taking her—but it wasn't like she really asked.

Kara's life was over the night she got arrested.

The same night she witnessed her entire crew, _her family, _gunned down in cold blood—including her Uncle Non. The man who took her in when her parents died.

Non raised her for the street life and he may have pushed her into the illegal world of street racing, but it was a life full of security and independence—at least for Kara it was. She got to make up her own rules, go wherever she wanted and do whatever she deemed fit best for her.

The door being pushed open brought Kara from thoughts of her past and she sat up a little straighter as two FBI Agents walked in, one was an Alpha and the other was a Beta. The taller one, the Alpha, threw down a folder in front of Kara—but Kara knew scare tactics when she saw them. And right now? She was far from scared.

While 'Agent Badass' stood in the corner with her arms crossed, the Beta FBI Agent with the dimples took the single chair across the table from Kara.

“Hello Kara, I'm Agent Sawyer and that's my partner, Agent Danvers.” when it was clear that Kara didn’t have anything to say, Maggie just smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes, “I think you might know these two...” Agent Sawyer opened the folder sitting in front of the Omega, flipping to a page where it contained two pictures—of the same two bastards that changed her life for the worst in one night.

Agent Sawyer pointed to the picture on the left, “This is FBI Deputy Director Maxwell Lord, he's corrupt and he framed you for your crew's murder. And this is Veronica Sinclair, the one who actually murdered your crew.”

Kara stared at the two pictures, then looked into Agent Sawyer's eyes and the FBI Agent was taken back by the heat that was brewing behind those cool blue eyes, but Kara still didn’t say anything. There wasn't anything that she _could_ say.

Maggie leaned back in her chair and looked at Alex, then back to Kara, “I believe we can help each other. Alright? You see—”

“I'm in.”

“All we need is hard evidence to bring these two down and if you help us. Your name will be cleared of everything. Clean slate, and—”

“_I said...__I'm in.”_

Alex snorted, and Maggie nodded approvingly, “Alright then. Well, as of now until this is all over; Kara Zorel you are now working for The Federal Bureau of Investigation.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

  
  
  
  



	2. New Beginnings

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Agent Danvers and Agent Sawyer escorted Kara out of the country's capital, even taking a commercial flight to National City with her—but of course they didn’t exactly trust her to be on her own just yet. She was a flight risk. _An extremely fast one. _

Agent Sawyer explained that they wouldn't be following Kara around and they'd stick to the HQ they'd set up in various cities just in case—but 'in the field', as Agent Danvers had put it, Kara was getting a handler by the name of Diana Prince.

She was a UCA. An undercover Agent.

From what Kara could gather, she was deep undercover. She was handling two others who had a grudge to settle with Sinclair, also known as _Roulette. Her_ more commonly known name on the streets. But they weren't having much luck on cracking the case.

Apparently they had the same deal as Kara, help the 'good' feds beat the 'bad' feds, and start a new life without having to look over their shoulder for the rest of their lives.

Except, Kara was the only one that had already done some hard time—these two just caught a lucky break. Not that Kara could really blame them, she would’ve taken it too had the opportunity presented itself earlier.

Now Kara could care less about those details. Aside from the fact that she'd be getting revenge for her Uncle and her deceased crew—she wouldn't be in prison anymore, fighting off horny Alpha's and Beta's who couldn't understand the word 'No'.

Many near rapes and too many trips to the infirmary with a busted lip and a sore jaw was enough to make her mind up without hearing the finer details. She could learn those on the go, along with the help of some common sense.

The only thing though...she was going to be surrounded by Alpha's and _that _did make her a tad bit nervous but if her Uncle taught her anything, it was to face everything and anything life had to throw at her.

The crew were in Central City, waiting but Kara had a car stashed away in National City—in a spot not even her Uncle Non knew about. She sat in the passenger's seat of the nondescript federal issued SUV, giving directions as Agent Sawyer drove with her partner snoozing in the backseat.

Maggie merged onto the highway and glanced at the Omega who was sitting in the passenger's seat, staring out the window and soaking up the sun. The brunette just smiled, Kara Zorel's rap sheet was thick and an interesting read (mainly when she was on the road, and the occasional bar fight) but looking at the woman now—she seemed like a harmless Omega. A very, _very_ rare female Omega.

The Beta turned her attention back to the road, “Given the shit you were put through in prison, I know you're not happy with being surrounded by a team of Alpha's but I promise you that what happened in there won't happen out here.”

Kara exhaled heavily, “You don't know that.”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Maggie growled softly, keeping her temper in check—sure she was all for justice and punishment to those deserving and Kara was definitely deserving of this revenge. But she was also for fairness. Throwing an Omega in prison with a lot of aggressive and sex deprived Beta's and Alpha's without some some type of help? Or suppressors? Complete and utter bullshit.

And Maggie knew that Maxwell Lord had something to do with it. He was a human and he had no idea how precious and rare Omega's were, especially the female Omega. The Agent had an idea that he just wanted Kara dead, and that only served to piss her off even more. It was one thing to shit on the badge and the code of justice, but fucking with the wolves community? Maxwell Lord had another thing coming.

“Diana has ordered some suppressors for you, but it's totally up to you if you want to take them, Kara. Please don't feel forced to. Okay?”

“I..I've never taken them before. I've always had an Alpha I trusted to, um, to...help me get through it. Or just a place where no one could find me.”

Maggie nodded, understanding and resisting the urge to physically touch the Omega to soothe her but she didn’t want to spook her, “It'll be an adjustment, for sure, but it'll be okay. Diana won't let anything you don't want to happen, happen.”

“Doesn't matter anymore, what I didn’t want to happen, has already happened.”

Maggie swallowed, she'd read Kara's prison file—most of it consisting of a bunch of trips to the infirmary. “She won't let it happen again.” No Omega should have gone through what Kara went through in the past two years—felon or not.

An hour had passed and now they were just on the outskirts of the city in a very sketchy part of town. Now with the two Agents behind her, Kara walked up to the door of the seemingly abandoned building that was probably once a very promising garage, and picked the lock.

Alex raised a brow, “Really? We are standing _right here._”

“You knew what you were getting when you pulled me out of my cell, Agent Danvers.”

“Sure, whatever...how can you even be sure whatever you're looking for is still here?”

Kara offered the Agent a shrug as she pushed open the rusty door, “Hidden in plain sight. Nothing can beat that.”

“I call it luck.” Alex shot back, looking over her shoulder once more disdainfully before closing the door behind them.

The place reeked of mold, dead rats and shit, and some other things none of them wanted to investigate. But it all became irrelevant to Kara when she spotted her prize, sitting right where she left it two years ago. She couldn't help the giddy feeling or the smile that bubbled it's way to the surface and made her break into a light jog towards it. The Omega pulled off the black car cover tossing it aside, and Maggie whistled low.

“Damn, Zorel.”

Kara took a step back to admire her favorite car that she'd ever driven in her entire life—her 2015 _Ford Mustang GT Fastback._

It's blood red exterior was still as gorgeous as she remembered. Memories flooding back of long nights with her Uncle and her best friend Winn spent stripping the car and cutting few holes here and there. Installing after market components, and light weight rims on it with supporting track tires, and upgrading it's body kit until it truly looked as dangerous and beastly as it sounded.

There was no hiding the intent of this vehicle. It was built to compete and destroy. And when Kara fished the keys from the tire, inside the rim and slid into the driver's seat to start it up...even Alex had to admit that she was impressed.

Maggie pulled something from her back pocket and leaned down, having to talk over the engine just a bit, “Here, take this. It's a burner—”

“It's...what? It's an iPhone?”

“Yeah, no shit.” Maggie rolled her eyes, “Just treat it like a burner, alright? You're gonna need it. And keep it charged. We'll be in contact soon.”

“Okay.”

“The address is on the phone. Diana will be waiting for you.”

“That's it? You're just gonna, what? Trust me to be on my own?”

“Try not to fuck it up, huh? Good luck out there.” Maggie took a step back and closed Kara's door. Kara smiled but it was small and uncertain—_just what the hell was she getting herself into?_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Prison food wasn't shit compared to fast food. Anyone with common sense would've agreed but it's been so long that Kara simply forgot, and went overboard—which is why she was forced to park on the side of the road, practically puking up her soul. It was dark outside now, and she was still forty miles away from her destination but that was the least of her worries.

Finally managing to peel herself off of the asphalt Kara nearly crawled back to her car and leaned against rear tire. The soft blue glow from the inside of her car was the only beacon of hope that indicated that she was still alive, and Kara swore to herself that she'd never go to another fucking _Taco Bell _in her life.

“I knew I should've went to Wendy's. I just spent twenty bucks for—” Kara quickly rolled over onto her side, and vomited more into the grass until her stomach was empty and her throat was raw.

The moment she hauled her butt back into the driver's seat and peeled off, the clouds decided to break open and pour down raining, not that it slowed her down any. The soft patter of rain on her car was soothing and it soothed her churning stomach in a weird yet comforting way.

When Kara _finally_arrived to Central City, it was well past midnight and she was hauling ass through the near empty streets—burning past red lights and drifting around corners as if she'd lost her mind. And maybe so, but the thrill of handling such a powerful car was like a drug. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, heart racing and she was a tad bit horny.

The freedom, the rush...it was _good. She missed this._

Kara was so caught up in her 'adrenaline junkie fix' she completely missed the GPS informing her that she'd arrived, and her destination was on the right.

“Oh, crap.” Kara made a sharp u-turn making her engine growl and tires scream. She drove down the dank street then finally began slowing down as she down the alley until she was in front of an old building.

She sat there for a few moments, unsure if she was supposed to honk or call or—_oh_.

The garage door was opening, but Kara's path was still blocked. By a woman with long dark hair. The dark haired beauty simply raised a brow, and made her way to the passenger's side of the car and slid inside with ease.

The Alpha inhaled sharply. Kara's scent in such a tight space nearly suffocated her in the best of ways but she was in tight control of her wolf and just gave Kara a smile—hoping that it reassured the Omega that Diana wasn't going to jump her bones.

“You're late, Zorel.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Sorry I uh, got sick. I...it's been awhile since I've gotten to eat any real food.”

Diana smirked, pressing a button so that the garage door closed behind them, “Just follow the tunnel down and pick a parking spot.”

Kara did as instructed, and she picked a spot that was a little further from the other cars that were already there, but the area was too dark for her to see what they were exactly. Diana noted the distance Kara created but didn’t say anything. She knew of Kara's racing rep and figured the younger woman would be possessive of her rides.

“James and Lucy are out racing and getting Intel, I'd send you out but I figured you could use the rest.”

“If you already have two drivers, why exactly do you need a third?”

Diana shrugged, “James and Lucy are good at what they do, don't get me wrong. But James is more of straight shot type of guy. He's best at drag races and single lap circuits. From point A to point B. He's not a very strong driver when it comes to tight corners and braking. And Lucy, well, she likes to get rough behind the wheel.”

Kara snickered, “Monster Trucks, dirt races through cornfields, rivers and the woods? Yeah, not really my scene.”

Diana snorted, “Mine either, but she loves it. Has been owning the scene for a year now, and she's actually pretty good on the road but more so stunt races and rough terrain. Country racing on the back roads and monster truck competitions.”

“So you needed a driver who's good with barely street legal cars that go at high speeds to handle tight races with multiple laps and just general city racing?”

“And one who is motivated to the mission. Plus...I figured you could use from fresh air from the shit-hole Lord stuck you in.”

Kara smiled appreciatively at the FBI Agent and Diana just nodded and kept walking in silence until they reached the main area of the building. And to Kara, it was a nice little set up, like _real_nice...it was warm and cozy but not too cramped that fitting four people was insanely uncomfortable.

Diana cleared her throat, bringing Kara's attention back to her, “Alright, let me give you a quick run down. Kitchen, living room...area-ish. And back that way is the garage. Work on your cars back there _only. And_ my office is right down that hallway. Up those flight of stairs on the second and third floor; sleeping quarters. Yours is gonna be on the third floor and the last one down the hall to the right. Questions?”

Kara shook her head, “Uh, Agent Sawyer said that you'd have my suppressors?”

Diana nodded, and fished them out of her jacket pocket and handed them to Kara, “If you decide you wanna start taking these, let me warn you now that you _will _be sick the first few days. And moody and you might be a little dizzy. Try not to panic, it's all normal.”

“Um, okay.”

Diana chuckled at Kara's bizarre expression, “Anything else?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope. That was all, thank you Diana.”

“Anytime.” the Alpha took a step closer, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing, her Amazon height of six feet towering over Kara, “Don't be afraid to come to me about anything, you're my charge now. And I protect my own.” with that, Diana squeezed Kara's bicep with a reassuring smile and went to her office, closing the door behind her.

It wasn't until Kara got to her room, her room (which had it's own bathroom though it seemed it was connected to another room, but the door was locked, and a Queen sized bed with new sheets sitting on the mattress and a TV set), that she realized that she didn’t have any clothes except the ones on her back and her new debit card the feds provided in her back pocket.

Kara closed and locked the bathroom door, and put the brand new sheets on her bed and pillow. She stripped naked and crawled into bed, and set her pills on the nightstand. She'd just have to go shopping sometime tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.


	3. Welcome To The Club

* * *

_Prison wasn't anything like Kara had expected. It was a hell of a lot worse, particularly because she was supposedly one of the weakest wolves on the hierarchy chart. According to society. _

_Too bad she was raised by an Alpha who could give a shit about traditions and social structure. Kara may be an Omega, the packs punching bag but that was only on paper. Kara was her Uncle's right hand in the pack, she knew how to fight dirty and she knew where to cut._

_It meant shit behind bars though. Behind bars, she didn’t have a pack of Alpha's and Beta's to back her up because they respected her and what she could do. Her fists were the only things backing her up now._

_The guard that was dragging her through the halls full of boisterous inmates, her grip unnecessarily tight, was grinning the entire time. It made Kara nervous, but she refused to show it, “Oh yeah, girl, you're gonna make things real interesting around here.”_

_Kara growled, “You won't be staying that when I kick your teeth in.” Kara knew she should've kept her mouth shut, but she was fresh off the streets—had just seen her entire pack murdered before her eyes. And was ultimately being framed for it. She was pissed, and she didn’t give a damn._

_Faster than Kara could register, she found her back being slammed against a cell and instantly greedy hands were reaching out to pull at her hair, lift the back of her ugly orange top to feel at her soft skin. Before Kara could put up a decent struggle, the movements suddenly stopped. But she still couldn't move as those same hands were holding her hostage against the cell bars as the Beta guard advanced on her with a sneer._

“_You're gonna learn that I run this fucking place, inmate. And if you wanna make it through this bid, I suggest you—ah! Son of a...you little bitch!” the Beta reared back as Kara jerked her head forward and caught the guards nose with her forehead. _

_Kara cried out in pain when another hand came out and yanked her head back by her hair, the back of her head hitting the bars painfully. The Beta recovered quickly, pulling out her nightstick, “Lesson number one, Omega, don't bite the hand that's gonna fuckin' feed you!” the guard brought her arm down._

* * *

Kara woke with a start, sucking in huge breaths and blinking several times until her eyes had stopped burning. It was now well into the day and it took her a while to remember where she was and why. She could hear noise coming from downstairs—drilling, clanking and rock music playing but it wasn't so loud that it disturbed her in any way.

The Omega laid there for a few more minutes before finally dragging her tired self out of her new and surprisingly comfortable bed and put on her clothes from the previous day. She unlocked her bathroom door, and stopped short—sitting on the counter was new bottle of mouthwash, and a toothbrush and some toothpaste and a couple of towels. Kara scented the air, noting that the smell of Alpha was stronger than it was the night before.

The Omega hesitated—wary of trusting and accepting random acts of kindness from unknown an Alpha without prompting has taught her a very hard life lesson. A lesson she _never_ wanted to re-learn. _Fucking ever. _

However, Kara did make use of the dental products to get rid of the cotton mouth feeling from her vomiting the night before. When she was finished Kara closed the bathroom door and locked it. She stood there for a couple of minutes, worrying her bottom lip...she could do this. She didn't have a choice.

When she felt mentally prepped up enough to make an appearance she made her way downstairs. The Omega tried not to fidget as the noise level increased. When she made it to the garage level, she made a bee-line for Diana's office, ignoring the curious gazes from the other two Alpha's—Kara shut the door soundly behind her and couldn't help but melt against it with a deep exhale.

Diana, who had been playing around on her computer, simply lifted an eyebrow or two, and leaned back in her squeaky chair, “Afternoon, sleepy head. Nice of you to finally honor us with your presence.”

Her quip got her desired results—Kara offered a small smile, and met Diana's gaze but she was still wound up like a goddamn bowstring.

“I'm going out.”

“I'm not your babysitter, Kara. You can come and go as you please. Just don't go skipping out on us.”

“I gave you guys my word that I'd help, I'm not jumping ship. I have a lot riding on this, just like you.”

“I know, I wanted to say it just to be clear. So,” Diana rose from her chair and moved around her desk to sit on the edge, “What's the real reason you came running into my office like a bat out of hell. I'm sure it wasn't to tell me that you were leaving...”

Kara licked her lips, unable to stop from smiling—Agent Sawyer had been right, while Diana was fair, she was quick to call bullshit. Kara wasn't sure _why _she ran into the Alpha's office, she wasn't sure if she regretted doing so or not—hell, she _was _starting to regret this entire thing. Yet she'd rather be out of prison. At least now she was able to _run _if something were to happen versus being stuck in a fucking box or screaming for help in the showers in vain and—

“Kara?”

“_What?” _the Omega growled but caught of herself quickly, “Um, I'm sorry, what?”

Diana slid off her desk, and inched closer slowly trying to avoid startling Kara, “I asked if you minded some company?”

“Oh um, yeah...I-I mean...no, I don't.”

Kara shuffled awkwardly and Diana resisted the urge to touch the tense Omega, to soothe the womans nerves and reassure her that she was safe. But Diana knew all to well that it would take time. A lot of time, or a little time, for Kara to adjust—hell, it could be never.

Kara might never feel safe ever again. Diana knew how precious Omega's were, male or female. They were to be cherished and protected, and respected—and Kara had that. Until it was taken away from her for two years straight.

Diana wasn't going to pretend that she understood anything that Kara went through while in prison and the results of those events. But what she could guarantee that it won't ever happen again as long as she could help it.

The FBI Agent smiled, hoping it didn’t reveal the heartbreak she was feeling, “Well? Let's get out of here.”

Diana followed the younger woman out of her office, knowing that Kara may be tough—baby steps were a necessity now. As well as very subtle coddling. The Alpha saw the other two approaching, like they had been waiting. And for all she knew, they had been, and she didn’t bother to warn them to back off.

Kara was going to have to be introduced to them eventually. Might as well be now, Diana just made sure that Kara knew that she was close by.

Of course James was the first to reach them and held out his hand with a beaming smile that he probably thought was charming.

“Hey, I'm James. James Olsen but all my friends just call my Jimmy.” The tall Alpha continued to stick out his hand and Kara tried. She really tried not to. Yet, she took a step back and bumped into Diana who was standing directly behind her.

Kara looked from him to his outstretched hand and to the shorter Alpha that was standing off to the side, then back to James, “Nice to meet you James.” she made it a point to call him by his government name, and not his nickname. _They were not friends._

James lowered his hand, clearing his throat awkwardly and the other Alpha smirked smugly, “I'm Lucy, nice to meet you kid.” thankfully, she didn’t offer her hand and Kara appreciated it. “So, do we get a name? Or do we have to start playing twenty-one questions?”

Kara fought back her blush and she was the only one who could hear Diana snickering behind her, “Oh uh right, Kara Zorel. I'm your new top circuit and performance driver.”

James brightened up at that, his gaze never straying from Kara, “Right, that beauty a few spaces over is yours right?”

“Yeah, it's—”

“Mind if I take a look at it? I'm pretty good with cars.”

“Yeah, I do. You might be good with cars, James, but not mine.” Kara's eyes were narrowed, and she missed the amused look Lucy and Diana shared over her shoulder, _Little Omega has a bite._

James frowned at her, but it quickly morphed into an easy going smile and right at that moment—Kara immediately knew that she didn’t want to be apart of his friends list anytime soon. Thankfully before James could open his mouth, Lucy jumped in— “Well, it was nice meeting you Kara Zorel. We'll be seeing you on the streets.”

“Never ride alone.” Kara nodded, and slipped between the two, “Yeah, some things never change. Thanks Lucy.”

“See you later, Omega!” James called after her, but Kara didn’t bother to turn around or acknowledge him at all, the hairs rising on the back of her neck telling her not to. By the time Kara got her car started and had the AC going, Diana finally joined her. The Agent handed the Omega something small. It was a gray remote key with one large black button in the center.

“It's for the garage door so you're not waiting outside every time you come home. It's universal to the other HQ's spread throughout the country. So don't lose it, you only get one.”

Kara placed it carefully in a cup-holder, “Thanks.”

“No problem, and for now, try to drive the speed limit.”

* * *

“So,” Kara tapped her wheel to the beat of the music, while they sat at a red-light, “How long have you been undercover?”

“Five years.”

“Five _years?”__ holy shit,_ “Why so long? Is this case really _that _hard?”

Diana glanced at the Omega, smiling, “Not at all. This is my third undercover case.”

“In the racing scene or...?” Kara was fishing, she didn’t care, she was curious about the Alpha she was apparently trusting above all others—well, trusted might've been too strong of a word. She felt comfortable with the Agent, even after such a short time. Her Uncle taught her at a young age to never ignore the instincts of her wolf. Advice she's never turned from.

Diana nodded, “Yeah, my first case was in Dallas, Texas. Had to take down this Drug Lord that was using fast cars and women to deliver hard drugs across the south border. It took me about six or seven months to finally get in good and take him out. But my cover was a tad bit _too__ c_reative and I gained a reputation. My bosses figured they'd use it to clean house a little more and kept me under. Turns out, this world is a lot more complicated than anyone has ever given credit.”

“And...you don't mind it? That's your entire life! I mean, what about your family?”

Diana just shrugged, staring out the window, “It is what it is.”

_Okay...family. Touchy subject. Understandable._ “I get that, but one thing...how the hell did you make it in Texas with your accent? It's not exactly southern.”

“Caught that, huh?” Diana laughed, “You'd be surprised with what you can get away with in Texas.”

“Never been,” Kara shrugged, pressing her foot down harder on the accelerator, “But with this job, I guess I'll be driving through it once or twice at one point or the other, right?”

“Yeah, most likely. Anyway, how'd you sleep last night?”

It was Kara's turn to shrug, “I slept okay, I guess. Better than I ever did in prison.”

“I figured with a real bed and all, trust me I understand that part all too well.” Kara looked at Diana curiously (and the Alpha thought the furrow of her eyebrows was pretty damn cute), “I never said undercover was easy. It can be a little too real, but the guy I was looking for had the information I needed, so...prison for a year. Not my best adventure, I'll admit.”

“No kidding.”

The two lapsed into another silence, only the sound of the Mustang's growling engine and the music filled the cabin. Kara preferred the silence than continuing their topic of prison. She simply did not want Diana to ask any questions she either already knew the answers to and just wanted to hear Kara's side of things.

Thankfully, the outlet mall was just an exit away and Kara floored it. If the Alpha noticed the change of speed or the sudden lull in conversation, she didn’t show it. But she was watching her new charge carefully. Sure she had the girl's case file, the really thick one, but seeing the actual person up close—Diana was more than curious now. But she knew better than to press so soon.

“Hey, Diana? Who else is on the third floor?”

“You mean who is in the other room that you share a bathroom with? Me.”

“Oh.”

“What? Did I leave the toilet seat up?” Diana was teasing of course, and really—she knew she shouldn't push but the blush she received in response was entirely too adorable for her to regret anything. Her wolf liked Kara.

Thankfully, they finally arrived to the outlet mall and Diana was gracious enough to give them a set time to meet back at the car in an hour and a half.

Of course, Kara took full advantage of debit card she was provided from the government—and since it was black and oh so shiny, she just assumed it didn’t have any limits. And if it did, well—the government owed her a hell of a lot more than few thousand dollars anyway. Kara checked her new watch...only a few more minutes until she and Diana were supposed to meet up.

As she was making her way back to the parking lot, making sure to avoid bumping into anyone—wolf and human alike, she came across a shop with dark tinted windows. She ventured inside curiously, just for a peek, and damn if her face wasn't red as a tomato the moment the door closed behind her.

* * *

Diana was leaning against the trunk of the Mustang when Kara _finally _arrived, several minutes late. The Alpha didn’t have any bags of her own but she was surprised that the only thing in Kara's hand was a medium sized black bag that was free of any logo or writing. And the Omega wolf kept it close to her side, and her face was flushed.

“That's all you got?”

Kara shook her head and popped the trunk, and Diana saw more than a dozen shop bags in there. She whistled low, _Alex is going to be pissed when they get this bill._ She watched as Kara placed the unmarked black bag in the corner, behind a few other bags and closed the trunk rather quickly to prevent Diana from getting a peak.

“What is in the bag?”

“Oh, some...tank tops and stuff. Yeah...uh, are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm starving. Get in, I know a great hole in the wall!”

“Sure, I can go for a bite to eat.” The Alpha hummed quietly and slid into the passengers seat, tempted to grill the blonde for the hell of it but she figured she'd wait for another time. She decided on a topic she was sure Kara would l_ove _to talk about.

“So, the day you got arrested...did you really knock out a police tower?”

“Oh yeah, and it was _awesome!_” Kara stopped short, remembering who she was talking to, “B-but, I totally regret it.” Kara smiled innocently at Diana's halfhearted glare and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty slow chapter, will pick up soon.
> 
> -Sith


	4. Nothing Is Ever Easy

* * *

_ **Two months later...** _

It's been two months since Kara has been sprung from prison and started burning up the scene in the race world in circuit and performance races. It wasn't easy breaking onto the road with other drivers who were Alpha's, Beta's and human's..and mostly male.

None of them took it well of the fact that they were losing to an Omega. _Constantly_. And her nickname from the others were; _“The Little Omega That Could”._

It was a nickname she hated with a passion, but there was really nothing she could do about it. The money she made from those losers by winning races and selling their pink-slips—was revenge enough for Kara.

Though she was positive, that given the chance—they wouldn't hesitate to beat her ass into the pavement. Some asshole even had the nerve to approach Diana and offer to 'buy' Kara from her. The Omega wasn't sure which was more badass or just hot in general...Diana's responding growl or her breaking that guy's nose with one jab.

But Kara made an effort not to let any of it bother her. She had a goal—she had something she was driving towards that was more important than the thousands of dollars she earned when she flawlessly crossed the finish line in first place. (But it was definitely a very nice bonus).

Or the vehicle parts she's acquired to keep her ride upgraded and ahead of the crowd. She had a goal that even the FBI didn’t have a part in. It was strictly personal.

_Kara had a gun._

It was tucked under her driver's seat and it only had one bullet in the chamber. The single bullet had Veronica Sinclair's name on it. Kara took it from some punk rich kid in exchange to allow him to keep his daddy's Lamborghini.

It had been a bit of a tough race, and the kid was good...but he wasn't good enough to beat Kara in the long run. It had been her last race for the night. Kara had been running her Mustang all day in circuit races, now it was time for them both to rest for a day or two. Maybe finally put in those new and upgraded parts before the next upcoming battle of the streets.

She parked her mustang between her royal blue street Dodge Challenger and her white Ford Raptor that were both also built for circuit and performance races as well as long distance driving—with a little bump here and there.

It was pretty late in the night but Kara wasn't exactly sleepy just yet, her blood still pumping through her veins. So she turned on some music in her truck and popped the hood of her Challenger to get it ready for the next street race that was happening in Gotham in two days. If she didn’t tune her car before bed right now, she knew she wasn't going to have a chance to do it later and she was _not_going to even consider asking James Olsen to do it.

The last thing she wanted was for that Alpha to get it in his head that she owed him _any_ sort of favor.

Kara pulled over her personal tool cart and hooked the light bar under the hood of her car so she could see better. It didn’t take the Omega long to become engrossed in her own world full of music, along with the sweet sound of her socket wrench and the occasional clanking and ticking from the engine.

To the point that she didn’t notice the presence coming up behind her until there was a hand being placed on her lower back, startling her enough to elicit a shriek of surprise out of her. The Omega jumped so hard the back of her head nearly knocking the lamp off it's hook, and it hurt like hell.

Kara's second reaction came just as fast, fist swinging with scary precision and strength but the other person dodged the left hook with a wide grin but caught the hint immediately. James stepped back with his hands raised at his waist level.

“Whoa! It's just me, Kara!” he chuckled, “I see hanging around Diana and Lucy has made you all paranoid.”

Kara frowned at James, putting some distance between them until the heel of her boot hit the front bumper of her car. She didn’t find anything funny or charming about him sneaking up on her and touching her inappropriately. By nature, Alpha's and Beta's were physically stronger than Omega's, and many of them like to take advantage of the fact.

He got the jump on her, and if he really wanted to harm her, they both knew he would have the advantage by now. Kara wasn't really sure what he wanted from her, but she knew she wasn't comfortable and was forcing herself not to panic. She and James have never been in the same room alone. That was something Kara made sure of up until this point—and now he has somehow managed to catch her off guard.

“Uh, yeah...” Kara didn’t want to be stuck alone with him, “Listen, I'm busy right now...so, do you mind?” she gestured to his own area suggestively. She wanted him to leave, her hands curling into fists to keep them from shaking too badly.

James smiled disarmingly—which only made her more uneasy than she already was—and the Alpha moved around her to get to her tool cart, “Hey, remember when I said I was good with cars? I can help you.”

“I don't want or need your help.”

James looked over his shoulder at Kara, that same smile still in place, “Look, I get it, you have something to prove cause you're an Omega and all, but we're friends right—”

Kara swallowed roughly, “No, and I'd really appreciate if you stopped touching my tools, James.”

“I've told you to call me Jimmy, Kara. All my friends do, and,” James stopped searching through Kara's toolbox and turned around, “I know you have that race in Gotham in a couple of days, and upgrading this bad boy will go by much faster with two pairs of hands and eyes. I'm just trying to help you out here.”

“And I've already said that I don't want it, please...can you just..._go__._”

James didn’t say anything for a several long seconds and Kara didn’t move an inch, but she was ready for a fight if he wanted one. Terrified or not, she refused to let anyone take anything else from her mind, body and soul without a fight if she ever found herself going down that dark road ever again.

Finally James spoke, but his tone wasn't as cheerful as it was before. He took on a tone as if he were speaking to a child; “I get it, Kara, I do. You're an Omega living in a world full of people stronger than you. You had a position of power before you went to prison...and you had to fight. I get that you're confused—”

Kara scoffed in offense, nearly snarling, “Confused about _what_, James?”

“About your place in this world.” Kara stopped short, his words were like a slap to the face.

“My place is where I say it is, Olsen.” Kara snarled this time, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands in anger, but her self control kept her rooted to the spot. That and the fear that was rapidly pumping through her veins.

James snorted, shaking his head as his arms folded across his chest, “My dad was an Alpha, and he was old school. Taught me the old ways—the way a pack is supposed to be ran. He taught me everything there is to know about wolves and the chain of command. Your Uncle? Did you an injustice, Kara. You're too far above your rank and—”

Kara knew she should just keep her mouth shut and let him get his arrogant bullshit speech off his chest, but she couldn't help herself, “What's the matter, Olsen? Did I make you lose a bet or something?”

James sneered at her, “No, but you're gonna lose far worse than that with your attitude, Omega. There aren’t many nice Alpha's out there, I'm offering my friendship and—”

“Which I've already declined, _multiple times._ So you and your 'friendship'? Can fuck off.” Kara took a side step away when he stepped forward and they both stopped, staring each other down. Kara tried not to let her mind run away from her, to keep her focus on the man in front of her. T_he threat in front of her._

“Can you please just leave me alone, James...I don't want to fight you,” _but I will if I have to__, it _was left unsaid but it wasn't hard not to guess. And James wouldn't be the first red stain on her ledger.

“ One of these days, Kara, you will learn your place.” and with that ominous warning, James stalked off towards his Aston Martin and left—Kara waited until she heard the garage door close, before she ran to the nearest trash bin and threw up.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes and make her throat feel like it was bleeding. The dry heaving and quivering of her body wasn't pleasant either, but it was all she could do to keep from screaming to the heavens. Or kicking over her tool cart and making a mess she would hate to clean up. She didn’t have to contemplate if he had threatened her. She knew that he did.

It took Kara a full fifteen minutes to get her body to cooperate. Her legs were a little weak and she felt dizzy—it had to be the nausea that was still lingering in her belly. But she managed to stay upright as she went to her truck and killed the engine, the music, and cleaned her area. She'd force herself to tune up her car tomorrow but right now all Kara wanted to do was just curl in her bed and feel safe under her duvet and her horde of pillows.

* * *

_The following morning..._

Diana was downstairs in her office working on her laptop. Well, she wasn't really working she was just browsing the Dark Net to get a proper update on her crew's racing stats, and she was pleased to see that her newest crew-mate was burning up the asphalt. At the rate they were all going, they'd have the case wrapped up fairly soon.

It was just a matter of winning races and keeping a minimum on their loose ends as possible. Diana knew that James and Lucy were out moving up the ranks on the blacklist, gaining more rep, connections and Intel. It was just her and Kara in the safe house until the Omega had to leave for Gotham.

_And speak of the devil..._the Alpha smelled her before she even saw Kara walk by her office and into the garage area in nothing but a tank top and running tights. Diana tried, she really tried, but Kara had a nice ass. And it wasn't the first time that Diana has noticed how beautiful the young wolf was. She knew of Kara's struggle while behind bars so she made a real effort to keep her attraction for the woman as non-existent as possible but it was hard.

She shared a bathroom with the woman, hell they shared the entire third floor together. Kara's scent was _everywhere_ and it was all Diana could do to not hover. She rubbed her knuckles idly, wincing at the cuts that were there and still healing from when she hit the asshole who tried to treat Kara like property and 'buy' her.

The FBI Agent wasn't sure if it was the Omega's scent and her overall attraction to her or her knowledge of the woman's past that made her so protective. But it was _something there that was threatening to set Diana off. _

She was tempted to knock James Olsen down a notch but he hadn’t really done anything except leer at Kara as if she were a piece of meat. What could Diana do about that? She's done far worse than he has—he didn’t share a floor with her or a bathroom...nor did he hear and listen to her late at night, pleasuring herself. Several times now.

She's already invaded Kara's privacy enough. Of course as wolves, they had a keen sense of hearing if they were close enough, surely Kara had to have known that. But Diana figured the Omega thought that she'd be fast asleep at three or four in the morning.

_Normally, Kara would've been correct. Unfortunately for her, Diana was a very light sleeper by habit._

Diana often contemplated getting up to ask if Kara needed help with anything since the Agent wasn't doing anything at the moment but then she stopped when she remembered how Kara turned down James' offer for assistance. _Repeatedly. _

But maybe she would like her company over his? Diana wasn't sure, but the sudden blast of music from the garage had her out of her seat in a flash. She made sure to close and lock her office door before making her way to Kara's area.

She made sure to make enough noise to alert Kara that was approaching her, and the Omega smiled at the Alpha from over her shoulder—thankfully she was either ignoring Diana's ogling of her backside as she bent over the engine or she was just completely oblivious.

“Good morning, Kara.”

Kara continued to work but turned down the music significantly by using her phone so that they didn’t have to shout the entire time, “Hi, Diana. How are you this morning?”

“Great actually, I heard about your win last night but...I don't see a new car in your lot?”

Kara actually blushed, and that piqued Diana's interest even more, “Oh um...well, I kind of felt bad for the guy so I let him keep his car in return for a favor in the future.”

“Oh?” Diana leaned against the side of Kara's car, and stared down at the young pup with an eyebrow raised (actively ignoring how adorable Kara looked under the scrutiny—and how she wanted to kiss that pout away with a dozen kisses), “And how do you know he'll keep his word? This life isn’t exactly _that _honorable.”

Kara shrugged, “We worked out an agreement. Don't worry about me so much, Diana.”

_Oh, but I do Kara. I do._ “I worry about all you guys, even James.” Diana pretended to ignore that dark look that crossed Kara's feature momentarily at the mention of James as Kara pulled out the old ECU and began putting in the new one, “We're playing a dangerous game already, but by being undercover makes this all damn near suicidal.”

Kara's hands paused their work for a moment, and she looked at Diana with an unreadable expression, “Does it look like I have much to lose at this point?”

“Maybe, but you're here aren’t you? Obviously you have something to live for, doesn’t that count as something to lose? However insignificant it may seem?”

Kara didn’t say anything, but resumed with her work while the music continued to play in the background. Diana wondered if she had overstepped the line judging by the slight frown on Kara's face, but just as the Alpha was about to politely excuse herself. Kara stood tall and began wiping her hands on a red rag.

“I'm only here because when I die, I want it to be doing what I love the most—suicide was never my style. But had it been a day or two later, I would’ve went through with it.”

“A day or two later for what?”

Kara leveled her with a look, they both knew the answer to that. Had Maggie and Alex waited any longer to offer the job to Kara—well, Diana would rather not think about that. So she decided to change the topic—for both of their sake.

“How are the suppressors coming along?”

Kara shrugged again, and closed the hood of her Challenger and went to put away her tools and the old ECU part for recycling, “I decided not to take them.”

“You deci..._what?!__”_

“You said that it was my choice, didn’t you? I didn’t like the way they smelled, so I didn’t take them. I never have before, and I never will.”

“What...what about your heat? When is it? And how long does it last?”

“It's in two weeks, and it only lasts for a week. Don't worry so much, Diana, this wouldn't be the first heat I've dealt with on my own.”

“But in a building full of Alpha's? That _aren’t _related to you in some way or another?” Diana added on quickly before Kara could respond, and she couldn't help but feel a tad bit irritated. Sure, she said that Kara didn’t have to take those nasty smelling pills—and that notion still stood. But she had _hoped _that Kara would. It would make her life that much easier.

“I have a cabin just outside of the city that I can go to for a week. I'll be fine, Diana. I promise. This isn’t my first time, it’ll hurt, but I'm used to it.” Kara said quietly, her back still turned to the Alpha. The gun she took from that kid the night before wasn't the only reward he offered if she let him keep his daddy's Lamborghini.

She also had the lease to his family cabin. Apparently the car was more important than some cabin in the woods. _Rich people logic__, _Kara figured but didn’t question it.

“You'll be alone the entire time?”

“Unless you want to join me and keep me safe, Agent Prince?” Kara fully turned around, and she was smirking. Kara looked very playful but the Agent could see the heavily guarded walls raising behind those icy blue eyes, “Please trust me when I say that I will be fine.”

Diana swallowed, and licked her suddenly dry lips as she pushed aside the very graphic thoughts that forced themselves to the forefront of her mind—her jeans were tight but loose enough to allow her to breath down there, but they weren’t loose enough to hide a boner. “I do trust your word Kara, it's everyone else that I have a hard time trusting.”

“Oh.”

“If I can get Lucy and James out the city for work, will you be willing to stay here? Would you be willing to trust me? I...” Diana paused, knowing how possessive she was starting to sound and backed off a little, “I don't mean to be so controlling but if you're not racing or at one of the safe houses—”

“You mean somewhere I can't be monitored?”

“Kara-”

“I know how this works, Diana.” Kara snapped, and Diana saw that final wall go up, “And no, I am _not_ willing to stay here while my heat is in full swing. I trust you enough to let you know when I will be leaving, but other than that Agent Prince—it seems that we may have an issue.” Kara opened the laptop on her tool-cart and started up the ECU program and Diana knew she was being shut out.

The Alpha wanted to argue that they weren’t done. She was tempted to push Kara's buttons until she snapped again but she didn’t. Diana pushed herself from the car and walked away with a parting growl but nothing aggressive to suggest any ill-will. And Kara responded in kind.

They both knew _that _particular conversation was far from over. But for the moment, the topic was dropped. For the millionth time, Diana was reminded that she was dealing with an Omega wolf that had a backbone made of steel and wounded flesh.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind kudos!:)
> 
> -Sith


	5. Love On The Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Supergirl related. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Diana checked her watch for the millionth time. It was still early in the morning, and by early she meant 'the ass crack of dawn' as Kara liked to put it when she dragged herself up the stairs after a long night of racing and doing delivery runs across multiple state lines. Those jobs were riskier than the illegal street racing simply because no one knew what were in those packages and the cops were than more interested in that rather than stopping the illegal racing happening in the cities and the back roads.

Diana wasn't worried about that particular situation with Kara—she knew by now that the Omega was more than capable of handling herself on and off the road. What really irked her was the fact that Kara always came back _here_. There were plenty of safe houses scattered around the country for Kara to stop at and get some rest before returning to their HQ.

But the Omega never did and Diana couldn't understand _why. _Perhaps she had grown attached or was afraid of running into the others outside of her comfort zone. Diana wasn't sure but the thought of Kara falling asleep at the wheel while traveling over a hundred miles an hour made her blood boil. Whatever the reason, it wasn't good enough for Kara risking her own life but the life of others around her.

By the nature of her career, Diana shouldn't care whether or not if any of the felons died—in truth, she really didn’t. There would be no love lost between her and James. But Diana couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of Kara being hurt, especially by foolishness. Diana closed the file she was pretending to read and began to tap her pen rhythmically against her desk.

Lucy and James were both out of the city and would be gone for another twenty-four hours. And for that she was thankful, Kara's heat was fast approaching and Diana didn’t want to overcrowd the younger woman. She felt a bit like a creeper about knowing how close Kara's cycle was but they shared a bathroom and the entire third floor. It was hard for the Alpha to _not _notice the subtle changes in the blonde's scent.

It was the very reason why Diana was walking around at half mast. She knew she was at the cliff edge of a rut. The moment Kara fell over the edge, Diana would be right behind her. The brunette was startled when her pen went flying across the room and hit the wall, breaking her from her dangerous thoughts.

With a deep sigh, Diana rose from her desk and exited her office. She did a quick parameter check of the garage before taking two steps at a time to the third floor. She wanted to talk to Kara later on in the day but she needed to take the edge off first. To make sure that she didn’t say or do anything stupid to burn the slowly forming bridge between herself and Kara.

As Diana began reaching their floor, she slowed to a quiet walk hardly winded. The moment she reached the top of the stairs, it was as if all of the oxygen in her lungs was knocked out of her and her cock was now straining against her dark jeans.

_Christ...Kara was going into her heat!_

It was the first day, Diana could tell, but she knew it was going to get worse and with others due back in the next day or so...things were going to be a mess. Knowing that Kara was still likely to be asleep, the Alpha snuck into her room and kicked off her boots. Her entire bedroom smelled as if Kara had been rolling around in her sheets. Naked and wanting. Diana bit her bottom lip stifling a groan.

As she was stripping out of her clothes and moving towards her bathroom to close and lock the door, something caught her attention just as she grabbed the doorknob. Diana froze, held tilted to the side.

Across the length of the bathroom, Kara's door was slightly ajar and Diana figured that's why her scent was so damn strong in her bedroom. She was going to close her door but once again, her keen ears picked up on something odd. Something that was humming softly and steadily followed by a breathy; _“Oh god...unh yes, mmm...”_

The Alpha's eyes widened comically when she realized just _what she was hearing_—or rather _who and why_. Diana knew she should've just closed the door and got on with her own business but almost against her will, her legs were moving closer instead of away like her brain was screaming at her to do. Her bare feet were barely making a sound on tiled floor as she made her way to Kara's door.

She was biting her bottom lip so hard to keep quiet nearly breaking skin but Diana didn’t care about that. She didn’t even notice that she was now palming her crotch the moment she caught sight of Kara in the mirror, at a nearly perfect angle and remaining out of sight at the same time. Diana's pupils were blown to the point that her eyes were no longer blue and her wolf was fighting to break out to go play with the Omega. To claim her repeatedly.

Kara was spread eagle on her back naked as the day she was born giving Diana quite the view. She could see how wet Kara was, the way that hot pink vibrator she was using glistened under the early rays of the sun peeking through the blinds. And Diana wanted to bite those perky breasts and pull on Kara's—_buzz, buzz, buzz...__that was her cell phone, vibrating on her bed back in her own bedroom._

Diana's ear twitched in annoyance but she ignored her cell phone in her room. _Whoever it was could wait._

Diana's eyes were still glued on the Omega. And at the far corner of her mind, she knew she should've closed her door a long time ago and given Kara her much deserved privacy but it was difficult and it was only when Kara moaned her name that Diana was startled from her lust filled haze and quickly realized that her hand was on the door knob, threatening to give away her position if she made another move.

“_Oh shit Diana, unh yes right there...right theerreee,” _the Omega growled, thrusting her toy deeper, twisting to her side slightly and whined when her first orgasm tore through her and Diana's jaw was clenched so tightly her teeth were just about pushed into her gums. Slowly releasing the doorknob, the Alpha quickly backed away until she was safely back in her own bedroom.

Her itch was far from scratched but the revelation was enough to break her out of her rather ravenous thoughts of the Omega enough to realize what she had just done—and while she _should _feel like a disgusting pervert for violating the woman's privacy, especially given her past. She felt elated instead, and perhaps, yes, just a bit guilty for being a spy.

* * *

It was an hour and half later when Diana found herself back in her office downstairs, once again mindlessly tapping her pen on her desk. Her eyes glancing up towards the ceiling occasionally, wondering what Kara was doing now—the images of her toned but soft naked body driving her into near insanity with desire. She had to use the HQ's gym to take her much needed cold shower. And she had been trying, unsuccessfully, to drive those images and sounds of Kara from her mind but it was completely impossible for her to do.

Diana was so far gone in her head space, that she didn’t notice her office door opening and closing until Kara was sitting in one of her chairs and dropped her travel bag on the floor with a loud thud to gain her attention. Diana's eyes followed the pen as it flew across the room for the fifth time that day before her dark eyes drifted back to her guest. Her nostrils flared and the knot at the bottom of her stomach twisted tighter but Diana forced a smile to appear calm and collected.

Judging by Kara's eyebrow raising, she wasn't very successful. And for one fearful second, Diana was worried that Kara knew that she had been spying on her earlier. But logically, Diana knew she'd be on the receiving end of a verbal beating if Kara _did_ know. Probably a physical one too. But with the look she was getting, the Alpha couldn't be sure.

“Good morning, Kara. What can I do for you?”

“I'm leaving.”

“Y-You're what?!” Diana would blame her instant panic and raised voice to her wolf's growing attachment to the Omega, nothing more and nothing less. “Kara-”

“We've talked about this, Diana. I'm going away for a week to deal with my heat cycle until it has passed.”

Diana frowned, _yeah they _talked _about it alright. _

She seemed to recall that they had somewhat agreed to come back to it to finish that particular conversation but they never did. The Alpha picked up another pen and began tapping it on her denim covered knee—it was honestly starting to become an anxious habit, “Where exactly is this cabin? You never told me.”

“Yeah I did, I told you it was just outside of the city and that I will be fine.” Kara sighed, rolling her eyes, “I didn’t come in here to have this discussion with you, I just wanted to let you know where I was going for the next few days.”

“You're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly where you're going.”

This time Diana knew how to read the expression on Kara's face; indignation. “Excuse-”

“Kara, I'm not letting you walk out of that door until you give me an address.”

“Why so you can stalk me?” the Omega spat and Diana froze in her seat, feeling like a deer caught in headlights but she quickly shoved the feeling of dread away and rose from her seat. Completely forgetting the fact that her cock was not as well behaved as she would have preferred and that Kara noticed this fact immediately.

“Kara, I need to know where you are in case anything happens. If you send me an SOS text or if I need to come get you because we're compromised.”

“If we're compromised, wouldn't it be better if you _didn’t _know exactly where I was?” the younger woman challenged with a smirk, and crossed her arms beneath her chest, pushing her breasts a little higher.

_Why this little..__._it took all of Diana's willpower to keep her eyes on Kara's face but her own face was red as a tomato.

Now that she knew what lay beneath that tank top, it was harder than usual to keep her thoughts on the straight and narrow. Diana had to wonder if Kara was doing this to her on purpose.

“Kara, I'm just trying to look out for you.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.” The Omega scoffed and reached down for her bag as she started rising from her seat. “I'll see you in a week, Diana.”

Before either of them could process what happened, Kara suddenly found her back pressed against the nearest wall, with her bag at her feet and her hands pinned at her sides. But the grip around her wrists wasn't rough nor painful, but enough to keep her in place but it still terrified the hell out of her. Yet before she could be thrown into a flashback, Diana immediately released her and took three steps back.

“I'm...sorry about that, but don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you.”

Kara licked her dry lips, but she couldn't find the words to say anything—and even if she did, her mouth wasn't willing to work with her. She simply watched the brunette pace in front of her, still leaning against the wall and trying in vain to calm her heart rate.

She was fighting off her 'flight or fight' feeling. Deep down inside knowing that she wasn't in any real danger with the Alpha but Kara has spent years with aggressive Alpha's that she has forgotten the difference between aggressive and protective.

“I'm sorry that you feel that you have no right, but Kara—” Diana stopped pacing and slowly inched her way back to Kara, and when the Omega simply continued to stare at her openly. Diana placed her hands on the wall on either side of Kara's head and exhaled heavily, “I don't feel comfortable letting you stay in a cabin in the woods alone.”

Kara could feel Diana's body heat despite that they weren’t touching and instead of being repulsed by the woman being so close, invading her personal space...she welcomed it. It sent shivers down her spine having the powerful Alpha so close. She could find no traces of blue in Diana's eyes and knew the woman's wolf was close to the surface, and it turned her on.

And seeing the way Diana's nostrils flared, she knew it too. When Diana leaned down, her face steadily getting closer, she made no move to stop the older wolf. She didn’t want to, nor did she want to suppress her soft moan as Diana nuzzled her neck.

However, the moment she felt Diana's body pressing into her own she placed her hands on the Alpha's toned stomach and pushed. And they knew both that if Diana really wanted to, Kara couldn't move her an inch but Diana was than still lucid enough to understand what Kara wanted and backed off, her arms falling to her sides.

“I need to go,” Kara whispered, but she remained willingly trapped between a wall and a hard place, her hands still on Diana's stomach, and she could feel the woman's rapid yet strong heartbeat beneath her fingertips, “I...I need to go. _Right now.”_

Diana moved closer, feeling no resistance from the hands that were still on her body, “You said that you’d be alone.”

“Yes...”

"And that it would hurt.”

_"Yes."_

“It doesn’t have to.” Kara bit her lip to keep from moaning but it was in vain, and Diana was back in her personal space and this time, Kara could actually confirm that the Alpha was going into a rut. The fact that neither of them were naked and fucking like wild animals on the floor was a miracle. They were both clearly trying to hold onto the last line of sanity that they had left, “Do you remember what you said to me that night?”

“Unh...um, _ahem, _what...?” Kara shifted when Diana's hands found her hips, her thumbs just beneath her tank top and rubbing her burning skin, “What...I said a lot of things...what...”

“You invited me to join you...to keep you safe,” Diana whispered hotly, her lips brushing the shell of Kara's ear and she smirked when she felt the woman shivering in her grasp, “Is that invitation still open?”

That was the million dollar question. And Kara _knew _that her heat was just beginning, which in turn jump started Diana's rut, and that neither of them were thinking straight. That they were both too horny to think of the consequences of their actions that would be taking place over the next seven days.

Too horny to think about how her answer to Diana's loaded question would change their future dynamic—for better or for worse. Kara couldn't get her mouth to work, she wasn't sure how—her brain felt like it was fried and a one track route.

She reached up and took the back of Diana's neck and brought the Alpha's lips down to her own. There was nothing gentle or tactful about their first kiss, it was rough and wet—and a tad bit messy but it was answer enough.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, I edit the best I can lol
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments and the kudos that you leave despite it taking me a trip to hell and back to update haha
> 
> -Sith


	6. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Supergirl or DC related!

* * *

Diana was driving faster than she normally preferred, but now that they were out of the city there was a lot less traffic for Diana to deal with. At the very last minute, Diana decided to take Kara's truck instead because it was big and intimidating. Plus it had plenty of space in the backseat in case they couldn't make it to the cabin. The backseat was where Kara currently 'resting', whimpering and curled into a ball with her eyes closed tightly. Luckily, the coordinates were already plugged into the GPS so all Diana had to do was toss their bags on the backseat floor and just drive because she was positive that she wasn't going to get anything from Kara at the moment.

Earlier, Kara had complained about it being too hot despite the A/C blowing full blast, but the Omega had stripped down to her bra and panties anyway, a light sheen of sweat already forming at the small of her back as it remained pressed against the leather seat. It was getting harder and harder for Diana to ignore her straining cock in her jeans, pressing against the zipper painfully. She reached down to unbutton and unzip them, groaning at the temporary relief. But it wasn't enough.

Kara's scent was all over the truck, staining the leather seats and now her pheromones were circulating through the entire truck, right into the Alpha's face thanks to the air vents.

“Kara?” Diana waited a moment before calling out for her again. Though this time Diana received soft whimpering in return, her keen ears straining to catch the words behind the sound. She didn’t dare take her eyes off the road to check on Kara, it was too risky. Especially since the unexpected rain was starting to come down harder, and it was getting more difficult for Diana to see. “You okay back there?”

“No,” Kara hissed through clenched teeth, flopping onto her back with a frustrated pain filled whimper, “It's so hot, and it hurts Diana, _fuck_ it hurts.”

Diana growled, pressing her foot down harder on the accelerator. She hated seeing Kara in pain, she hated hearing it. “We're at least forty-five minutes away, baby girl.” her cock ached in synchronization with Kara's loud whine. The Alpha reached down to adjust herself just as she somehow spotted a dirt entrance leading into the forest. It wasn't _their _exit, but it would have to do.

Diana knew that she wouldn't make it another forty-five minutes, she needed Kara right now just as badly as the Omega needed her. The road was bumpy and muddy due to the rain, but the truck was able to push on with it's massive tires. Once Diana determined that they far enough away from the highway, Diana turned the truck around and turned off all of the lights but kept the engine running.

“Diana? What—”

The Alpha was already out of the driver's seat and opening the back door faster than Kara could blink. The Omega shivered when the Alpha's cool semi-wet clothing was rubbing against her heated bare skin. But Kara could feel the heat radiating from Diana's body like a furnace as the older woman pressed her weight onto her, positioning herself between the Omega's legs. Diana pressed her hips into Kara, feeling that she was already wet and hot, _just for her._

“Kara,” Diana breathed, attempting to hold onto the last of her sanity, “Last chance, are you sure?”

“_Yes_,”

“No Kara, look at me when you answer me. Are you sure?”

With great effort, Kara's eyes snapped open, stormy blue meeting black, “Yes, I'm sure I want you to fuck me, Alpha,” Kara lifted her hips into Diana's lap again, making the Alpha groan loudly, “Please, Diana, I—_oh!__”_

Diana pulled Kara closer to her, their lips meeting in a deep, hungry kiss. The Alpha's hold becoming more secure and Kara was suddenly drowning in the brunette's scent and she didn’t mind it one bit. Their kiss was starting to become deeper with Diana taking over, her hips grinding down into Kara's center as Kara struggled to match her rhythm, whimpering in Diana's mouth. Kara's hands were exploring the Alpha's strong back, making their way down to the hem of her shirt and tugged at it insistently.

With a great reluctance, the Alpha wolf broke their kiss leaving them both panting and despite the A/C still running full blast, the windows were already fogged over. Tearing off her shirt and tossing it into the front seat somewhere, Diana removed her bra as well, her generous breasts exposed to Kara's wandering eyes.

Kara stared at the beautiful woman sitting between her spread thighs, taking in her hair that had curled up due to the sweat and rain, to the blush that spread from her face to her chest. Diana Prince was absolutely gorgeous. Kara had been so caught up in her staring, she failed to notice that she had been stripped naked and she was exposed to the Alpha's own greedy gaze, and she wanted to shy away but she didn’t. She couldn't. Not with the way Diana was drinking her in.

“Fuck Kara...” Diana growled, her eyes flashing as she reached down between their bodies to run a finger through the younger womans slick folds, “Mmm, baby girl, you're all wet for me aren’t you?” Diana brought her finger to her red lips and moaned at the taste of her Omega.

_Her Omega._

She liked the sound of that. Diana looked down when she felt fingers inside the waistband of her briefs. She watched as Kara sat up and pushed her pants and briefs down to her knees and stare at the cock that was going to give her exactly what she wanted. One she's been aching for all damn week.

Diana's eye's fluttered when Kara began to stroke her length, her other hand reaching between her legs to caress her balls, but the brunette knew they'd have time for teasing later. There was something else they both wanted more. Kara soon found herself once again on her back, this time with an equally naked Alpha wolf on top of her and she could feel that hard muscle pushing against her between her legs and she had a small orgasm. Diana moaned loudly, the anticipation was driving her insane. Diana sat up slightly with a forearm resting on the back of the seat, while her other hand reached down to guide her fully erect cock to where they both wanted it most.

Kara's back arched, the back of her head digging into soft seat as Diana rolled her hips into her. Entering Kara in one swift motion, not stopping until she could go no further. They both groan and cry out into the small space at the same time, Diana was deep as she could go which was almost _too_ deep for the blonde and neither moved an inch. Savoring how good it felt for Kara to be stretched beyond her imagination and Diana's cock had never been hugged so tightly. And if Kara's pleasure hadn’t been the center of her attention, she would’ve came on the spot.

She lowered herself on top of Kara again, their mouths locked in another passionate kiss as Diana began to move. Her long, thick cock buried inside of Kara's hot and tight greedy pussy with every thrust. Despite the groaning, growling and whimpering filling the truck cab, their kiss was never broken. The outside noise was drowned out by the sounds of Kara's wetness and their hips connecting almost brutally with their desperate need to reach climax.

Blunt nails dug into her shoulder blades, and Diana winced in both pleasure and pain. It was then Kara broke the kiss, breathing deeply and throwing her head back again, struggling to breath. Diana zeroed in on the smooth, exposed column of her neck and she went for the kill. Her strong primal instincts taking over and Diana sank her teeth into Kara's tender flesh as she picked up the pace, now rocking the entire truck.

Kara's scream was sharp, and ear biting as she experienced her second orgasm that quickly piggybacked into her third. Diana grunted with exertion, pushing her body harder against Kara's, now literally fucking her into the seat. She had one foot on the floor now, and she could feel her balls tightening but she held off. Knowing that her Omega had one more in her. The Alpha locked her jaw tighter, and changed her angle slightly. Her soaked trimmed bush rubbing Kara's engorged and neglected clit.

Kara exploded, mouth open in a silent scream, and it was at that same time Diana came. She continued to grind into Kara deeply until she was finished coming and she finally released Kara's throat, licking the blood from her lips, and absentmindedly licking away the remaining drops from Kara's skin as if it was the most intimate and natural thing for them.

_More than a few moments later..._

They both laid here for a couple of minutes, muscle twitching pleasantly if not a bit ticklishly and Diana chuckled as she lifted her face from between Kara's breasts. Her comment died on her lips when she saw that Kara was fast asleep, and she looked incredibly peaceful. The Alpha wolf was both proud and happy. They were far from finished, but at least Kara would be able to relax and sleep until the next round. It was always the first day when the heat came in that was the worst. The rest would be easy if Kara was properly taken care of. That was something Diana planned on doing.

She didn’t want to, but she pulled away from Kara and began to get dressed but not before reaching forward through the two front seats to turn the A/C down—they'd have to stop for gas soon with all that they've wasted so far. Diana dug around in her duffel bag for a while before she found what she was looking for and dressed Kara in a pair of her baggy sweats over her still quivering legs and a hoodie, and it wasn't until then that she saw Kara's neck that Diana froze and all of the color drained from her face.

“_Oh shit.”_

* * *

**~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. I was supposed to update this hours ago but I fell asleep during my editing ugh dang. Sorry that it's so short, it's been a minute since I had to deal with smut so bear with me until I get it right lol
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your kind comments and kudos, I really appreciate them! See you guys next chapter.:)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


End file.
